


March 28, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Saved your life,'' Supergirl informed Amos after she knocked him from the enemy in Smallville.





	March 28, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Saved your life,'' Supergirl informed Amos after she knocked him from the enemy in Smallville and smiled with him.

THE END


End file.
